Pokémon Red and Blue
|caption = Pokémon Red and Blue box arts. |developer = GAME FREAK |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Satoshi Tajiri |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto Takashi Kawaguchi Tsunekazu Ishihara |designer = Satoshi Tajiri |programmer = |artist = Ken Sugimori |writer = Satoshi Tajiri Ryosuke Taniguchi Fumihiro Nonomura Hiroyuki Jinnai |composer = Junichi Masuda |format = |release = Blue JPOctober 10, 1999 NASeptember 28, 1998 AUSOctober 23, 1998 EUJune 10, 1999 Green JPFebruary 27, 1996 Red JPFebruary 27, 1996 NASeptember 28, 1998 AUSOctober 23, 1998 EUOctober 5, 1999 |genre = Role-playing |mode = Single player, multiplier |rating E for Everyone |platform = Game Boy |requirement = |input = }} Pokémon Red Version and Pokémon Blue Version, originally released in Japan as Pocket Monsters: Red and Green ( ), are role-playing video games developed by GAME FREAK and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy. They are the first installments of the series. They were first released in Japan in 1996 as Red and Green, with Blue being released later in the year as a special edition. They were later released as Red and Blue in North America, Europe and Australia over the following three years. Pokémon Yellow, a special edition version, was released roughly a year later. Red and Green have subsequently been remade for the Game Boy Advance as Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, released in 2004. The player controls the main character from an overhead perspective and navigates him throughout the fictional region of Kanto in a quest to master Pokémon battling. The goal of the games is to become the champion of the Pokémon League by defeating the eight Gym Leaders, then the top four Pokémon trainers in the land, the Elite Four. Another objective is to complete the Pokédex, an in-game encyclopedia, by obtaining the 150 available Pokémon. The nefarious Team Rocket provide an antagonistic force, as does the player's childhood rival. Red and Blue utilize the Game Link Cable, which connects two games together and allows Pokémon to be traded or battled between games. Both titles are independent of each other but feature the same plot10 and, while they can be played separately, it is necessary for players to trade among the two in order to obtain all of the first 150 Pokémon. The 151st Pokémon (Mew) is available only through a glitch in the game or an official distribution by Nintendo. In Pokémon TI Version The very first instance the Pokémon franchise is referenced in the McLeodGaming media is with a TI-83 Plus game called Pokémon TI Version. Despite being named after Pokémon Platinum on the title screen, the game's characters and world are based mostly on those of Pokémon Red and Blue. In A Super Mario World Jigglypuff makes a cameo appearance during the bloopers reel in the second episode of A Super Mario World. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Several Pokémon introduced in this game appear as playable characters in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. , , and appear as playable characters in the original Super Smash Flash, and and also appear in the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2. Moves Most of the moves used by the playable Pokémon in the Super Smash Flash series originate as moves from this game. In SSF, Pikachu uses as a side attack and as a down attack and . In SSF2, these moves are his side special move and down special move respectively, and his up special move is Quick Attack. uses and in SSF2 as well, but its up special move is Agility. Jigglypuff uses Pound as a in SSF and side special move in SSF2, Sing as an up special move in SSF2, and Rest as a down special move in SSF2. Mewtwo uses Disable as both an up attack and down aerial in SSF. Stages Silph Co. is a stage in SSF2 based on the large skyscraper of the same name that appears in this game. This skyscraper also appears on Saffron City, another stage in SSF2 based on another location of the same name in this game. Butterfree and Moltres, two Pokémon debuting in this game, appear on this stage as background characters. Items The Poké Ball is an item in SSF2 debuting in this game as a device used to capture Pokémon with. The item and releases one of many randomly selected Pokémon when thrown. The Master Ball, a much rarer and more powerful version of the Poké Ball in this game, is another item in SSF2. It functions as a capture device to capture any opponent who comes in contact with the Ball, which is a design choice that is closer to its original function, where it can capture any Pokémon, then the one that appears in . Oddish, the Weed Pokémon introduced in this game, can also be used as an item in SSF2 when 's Vegetable move is used. Though rare, Oddish has a chance to be plucked, and it functions as a throwing item that poisons opponents hit. Poké Balls There are many Pokémon first introduced in this game that may appear from a Poké Ball. These include Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Beedrill, Meowth, Electrode, Hitmonlee, Koffing, Weezing, Staryu, Magikarp, Ditto, Porygon, and Snorlax. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:A Super Mario World Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Pokémon universe Category:Nintendo